Sweet surrender
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: The boy couldn't see, that much was completely certain, but he could feel. He could feel the wine red eyes on him, watching him as he tied his hands above his head with a rope, eyes that watched for any movement he could possible make to escape his grasp. But he doesn't move. Inspired by miyutan12's fan art on tumblr


**Made for (unofficial) Yatoyuki week.**

**Anyway... not really my idea, well the story is but I have to thank miyutan12 on tumblr for it all. Now go one his/her page and say nice things.**

**Also title subject to change.**

* * *

His eyes were engulfed by a strange blackness not from walking up in the dead of the night but from something being tied around the boys eyes that were currently pressed against a soft substance wrapped around his head but letting his blond hair fall around it. The boy couldn't see that much was completely certain, but he could feel. He could literally feel the wine red eyes on him, watching him closely as the possessor of them carefully tied his hands above his head with a small rope tied to the headboard, eyes watching for any kind of moment he could make to escape his grasp. But he doesn't move. He doesn't want to anyway, for fear of knowing what the vampire would do to him if he did. However, as the vampire moved his hand to unbutton his shirt and pull the right side off of him to lie upon him he could not help but squirm slightly at the contact.

"Now, now... Don't make this any harder than it has to be," he heard the voice above him smirk moving his fingers up and down his uncovered chest, brushing against his nipple.

"D-don't use me as your toy," the blond boy shot back in the direction of the other.

"Dear dear," the vampire sighed moving a gloved hand to the blonds chin letting his thumb rest near the corner of his mouth and his index finger tilting his chin up a little holding it there so the blond could feel the others warmth. "A toy you say? It seems you have me all wrong about this..."

"Then what are you-?"

"You'll just have to wait and see..." With that the blond felt the contact on his chin all but disappear, sliding down his chin, tracing lightly on the wrapping around his neck and move to his collar bone to touch the mark he had placed on his body, marking him as his, his to do as he pleased with. His one and only.

With nimble fingers the vampire pulled the rest of the boys shirt off of his body. Causing the blond to shiver slightly at the chill of the night run across his naked torso. He felt as the other moved down wards saying that the cold would soon pass. The blond breathed in heavily and gasped as he felt a wet warmth moving across his nipples.

"You taste nearly as good as your blood had," the vampire whispered, teasingly licking around the blond nipple, nibbling on it gently. With his other hand the vampire moved his hand to the blonds pants and pulled them down. Ignoring the sad whimper of the other he removed the boxers revealing the blonds member to his eyes. Hard and dripping with pre cum.

"Does my prey want me to touch him that badly?" He heard the vampire smirk up at him as his hand move down to touch his member, making the blond gasp and jump slightly on the blankets at the contact.

The vampire moved his hands to push his legs up, but the blond wouldn't budge. "Do you want me to put chains on your legs?" The vampire hissed dangerously down at the blond, his the tips of his fingers near the slit of his member, pinch to clamp down painfully if he did not do as he was told. The boy whimpered and after a moment he relaxed his legs in the others grasp. "Good boy," the other praised him as he gently massaged the boys inner thigh. "For that I will reward you. Now... be good and do not push up." A single moment passed and nothing happened, until...

"A-ahh!" the blond gasped as he the vampire licked his member gently, stroking the shaft lightly before taking it into his mouth and pumping it slowly. "Y-Ya..." The blond bits his lower lip to keep from moaning at the pleasure he felt that was currently zapping throughout his entire body, his fingers cutting into the skin of his flesh that was not currently tied beneath rope enough to draw a little blood.

He heard the vampire sigh and felt as he moved up on his body. "There will be none of that," he said, curling his gloved fingers around his naked ones until they were resting upon the pillow above his head again, staining the white with red.

"Do you understand me?" his breath tickled his neck.

"Yes," the blond whispered in the direction of where the voice had come from. He felt gloved fingers stroke his chin lightly.

"Yes... What?" the vampire purred into his ear. He felt his lips curl into a slight frown when he didn't answer and he pulled back, sitting on top of him and lightly pressed a gloved finger to his mouth.

"Since you are not cooperating with me you will be the one to take my gloves off... Make sure you do not bite me... I do not wish to harm you, but I will if I have to..."

The feeling of sharp teeth against the bandages on his neck left no bit of doubt inside of the boy. Slowly the blond opened his mouth and the other set his covered fingers against his teeth. Tentatively the boy carefully bit into a corner of the fabric that was not covering skin, not really knowing how to do it, he felt the vampire pull his hand back and he was soon hearing flesh slipping out of silk until at last the glove now hung limply in his teeth before being removed by the other. He heard it being tossed to the cold ground somewhere. The blond kept his mouth open not wanting to upset the other in any way as he waited for the other glove.

But the vampire had other plans.

"Mmm!" the blond gasped in complete surprise as two of his fingers were inserted into his mouth, resting against his tongue, going not too further inward. "Run your tongue around them and suck..." the one above him said, slowly sliding a finger around his tongue and lightly stroked the inside of his mouth. The blond felt his face grow hot and he did as he was told. "Good boy," the vampire praised him, when he decided they were good enough he removed his now dripping wet fingers out of the blonds mouth. The blonds breathing was out of pace and he soon felt the wet digits glide down his body, leaving a small cold trail as they went sliding down his member, rubbing the tip lightly and then began to rub against something he knew all too well. "Now, relax... this will no doubt feel strange for you..."

And with that he carefully inserted the tip of his finger into the small tight hole, waiting for the blond to relax before inserting it in all the way.

The blond gasped at the contact of a foreign object inside him and felt something hot flow out of the wrapping around his eye and down his cheek. The vampire sighed, again moving a hand up to wipe away his tears. "Now now... Is this really that bad?" He heard the vampire purr into his ear as he inserted a second finger into the boy. "Believe me or not but I wish to make this as enjoyable as possible for you as well. Why else would I bother to prepare you like this?" he gently stroked the boys insides gently as if to strengthen his point.

"You're still a-!" the blond stopped himself just in time.

"I am a what?" the vampire asked mildly, fingers curling dangerously inside of him. When the blond didn't answer he continued his gentle thrusts in and out of the boy. "Good. I would no doubt not have approved of what you would have called me in any case..." he felt the muscles relax around his fingers and when they grew loose enough for him he removed his fingers out of the boys opening and moved away from him. The blond strained his ears to hear what the other was doing. He swallowed hard when he heard the sound of clothing being dropped to the floor. A moment later he felt him gently lie on top of his body again, running a hand through his hair, the gesture would have been welcomed if he weren't...

"Were you scared that I left you alone like this?" He heard the vampire whisper in his ear. There was no hint of malice or mockery in it as he caressed his cheek. He moved closer, the blond could feel his lips close to his, a scent like something he had never experienced before on his nose. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want anyone else to come in and see you like this... because you are mine..." and he kissed him, gently slowly inserting his tongue into the blonds mouth rolling around his in slow movements, moving up and down the soft insides of his mouth. Lost all but completely in the kiss he did not even feel as the vampire move his hand to his cheek and then slide upwards slowly to the binding that had been holding his hands above his head. With a light snap he freed them and placed them by the blonds side. Despite that the blond didn't move.

He didn't want to in any case.

The vampire pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva from where he had parted from the other as he painted from the passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and, mindful of the blindfold, careful moved the other till he was on lying his stomach with him behind him, moving a hand to his back and rubbing small circles on it. "Sit up..." he commanded gently. Gingerly and as slowly as he possibly could without irritating the other, the blond moved up on the bed helped by the other. The vampire stopped him by placing a hand on his back moving it up and down as he placed another hand to rest upon the blondes hip steadying him. He gave the blond a moment of quite confusion before he slowly slid into his entrance.

The blond cried out in surprise mixed with pain and slight pleasure at the feel of the other siding inside of him, whimpering slightly as he felt the other continue to move in and out of him lightly before speeding up a little with each thrust, stroking his back as he went. He quivered a little and, despite the softness of the bed under him, his legs started shaking as the vampire continued to move in and out of him, he knew he couldn't hold this position for much vampire frowned, not much a fan of this either and pulled himself out of him and moved the one beneath him careful until he was on his back again.

"Does this make you feel better?" he purred, nuzzling his neck lightly.

"Y...yes... Thank you very much... M-master." The boy whimpered.

He felt the vampire ruffle his hair and then slide down to caress his cheek. "That's a good boy, I will make sure to be more gentle this time. Separate and move your legs up a bit for me."

"Like... like this?"

"Yes like that, Very good." he said, and gently moving a hand to direct him and again pushed himself inside of the other, smirking when he saw the corners of the blonds mouth twitch upwards slightly.

"Nmh..." the blond sighed resting his head against the comforter as the other pushed in and out of him, feeling himself being moved and his leg begin lifted up by the other.

The vampire moved until he was practically lying on top of the other, moving a hand to the side of the other blond hair, bringing his leg up for deeper penetration and in such a way that would not hurt him, letting his head rest gently against the blonds, looking down into bright orange eyes the color of twilight that a few strands of his black hair were falling upon. The blindfold had slipped off the blonds eyes and was now hanging around his neck.

"Y-Yato!" Yukine moaned out in pleasure. No longer bothering to keep up his part of the act, gazing up into his face. Yato just smirked, eyes glowing like bright sapphires and he continued to push himself in and out of the other, letting go of his leg he began teasing and pinching his Shinki's nipple with one hand and pumping his member gently with the other.

"You could have kept it up a bit more..." Yukine managed to gasp out as he felt the heat building up in his lower stomach.

"Well you could have resisted more..." Yato said back, pushing in and out of Yukine as hard as he could as he continued to stroke up and down his member as he continued to push himself in and out of the other, gritting his teeth as he felt himself coming undone.

"W-what do you expect me to do... Ahh! w-when you were doing t-that?" Yukine gasped out as he felt the other come inside him. The blond gritted his teeth as Yato pumped his member harder and a moment later a clear liquid shot out of his member and onto the ravens hands.

Yukine relaxed his leg, leaning his head against Yato's as they both panting in and out, trying to catch each of their breaths. After a few seconds Yato gently pulled him until he was facing him, kissing him on his forehead lightly. Yukine rested his head into the crook of his gods neck taking in his scent, sighing constantly against his chest.

"Yato?"

"Mmm?"

"Was there any reason for you to use those gloves?"

Yato just smirked, caressing the youngers cheek. "Just part of the act." he winked at him.

"They made you look like Sebastian..."


End file.
